


wired stimulation

by bubblegum_bitch



Category: RoboCop - All Media Types, RoboCop: Alpha Commando
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Short One Shot, Wire Play, invasive wires in cyborg body, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum_bitch/pseuds/bubblegum_bitch
Summary: Robocop is at the mercy of the ERG, who is currently taking interest in the helpless cyborg's body





	wired stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Robo alpha commando doesn't belong to me I don't own it or robocop itself.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a short sexy story I came up with. The Erg for those not in the know is a villain made of circuitry and living wiring. Perfect for interfacing with the sexy Murphy's cybernetic body!

Murphy's body laid on the ground squirming, helpless and taken down as he went alone on this mission.

The foe who fell him was watching the entire time as thin slithering wiring that was alive snaked it's way through Robocop's joints, he couldn't react as he was already down, hit by a electric stunning trap. A piece of spiked metal that was currently stuck to his chestplate still surging with electricity. The blue cyborg's body arched slightly as the thin few wiring moved further into the crevices of the metal body through the tiny openings in the arm and sides of the gigantic chestplate. Smiling the Erg villian's wire skinned face expressed pleasing satisfaction as he seemed to know just where inside to access certain systems via circuitry. Now Robocop's servos and motors were disabled except for his neck. He wasn't finished however, there was more to be done than simply destroying the cyborg alpha commando agent from the inside out. He was curious, soon he moved his form closer behind the cyborg. 

Robocop's vision was still crackling fuzzed as the electric current ran through his chest via the penetrating spikes of the trap which downed him, he gasped as it seemed to have been shut off. Calming feeling was soon replaced with fear as his vision still fuzzy but now he felt invasive wires coming through his body, slipping through his leg joints, his thigh joints, even through his neck down into his chest. He tried to squirm but only felt a shudder run through his body as his system was overriden by the invasive new circuitry, now interfacing with his. It didn't stop there as the wiring doubled through his thighs, slithering beneath the crotch panel to gain access to his interior body frame. Though nothing vital was there except his oil pumping systems the very sight of the wiring invading his crotch plate was enough to make him uncomfortable more so. His words were lost as wiring slipped through the back of his helmet into his cerebral circuits. 

A twisted grin formed on the Erg's lips as he accessed and stimulated certain nerves easily with his interfacing tips patching into the helpless cyborg's circuitry. Murphy's lips parted into a full 'O' as he moaned out, huge surges of energy surging into untapped parts of his brain which have long laid dormant. More and more stimulation made his entire cyborg body seem unbelievably hot, he couldn't move his joints but that didn't stop his hips from thrusting with a certain arousal he hadn't felt in so long. The Erg was more than eager to bring him over the edge. Grasping a hold from the inside as well as the outer edges, the Erg's wired hand pulled off the black crotch plate, revealing the wire filled insides, running with thick cables. Digging through such a deep jungle of circuits wiring and cabling , he found a suitable interface port that was used for a type of maintenance on the cyborg's body. Running invasive cabling from that port connection to the cyborg's new found unlocked pleasure centers, Murphy felt a connection a new erogenous zone for his cyborg body. The Erg wasted no time in conjuring up a suitable connection link to connect to his wired hand. Once completed he immediately pushed it into Robo's exposed port, the metal connection rotating and locking into place. Murphy arched his back hard thrusting his hips against the connecting metal as the Erg teased, letting the connection loosen then rotate again and lock into place. 

Murphy's moans then shuddered cries echoed as sparks flew out of the cyborg's crotch area, the interface taking little to no time overloading. Murphy's head laid back against the ground as his first orgasm as a cyborg was more powerful than any he could vaguely remember as a human. Robocop's pelvis rocked weakly as the interfaced connection disconnected quickly, Erg's wired fingers toying lightly with the now burnt out interface port. There was potential now for a few more experiments.


End file.
